This invention relates in general to the construction of windows and, in particular, to a new and useful window pane construction which includes two light-transmissive pane members which are sealed together around their peripheries and constructed to define an air space therebetween which accommodates a shade member which is adjustable by actuating mechanism from the outside of the pane members.